This invention relates to improved ice hockey sticks such as used for playing the well-known game of ice hockey.
Ice hockey sticks are normally made of hardwood and comprise an elongated handle of rectangular cross-section and a blade permanently secured at a given obtuse angle to the lower end of the handle by means of a suitable glued joint and of a wrapping of glass fiber in an epoxy resin. The cost of hardwood handles and of reinforced hardwood handles becomes increasingly high on account of the limited supply of high quality hardwood suitable for this application and on account of the cost of labour and or raw material required for making wood laminates suitable as handle components, and the cost increases further when use is made of longitudinally extending reinforcing means such as reinforcing strips to strengthen the handle of the finished product.
Various attempts have been made in the past in order to produce handles for ice hockey sticks which do not require the use of expensive wood, but hiterto these attempts failed to produce commercially successful products at competitive prices.